minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Memorised
Mem, better known as Memorised is a retired British Minecraft wrestler and a current member of the MXW Creative Team. He surpassed __Hydrix__'s one hundred and five days as MXW Champion, making him the third longest reigning champion in history. Career Debut Originally debuting in MXW as a jobber against Bust, Mem was pinned in around a minute. After going through much more training and leaving NXW, Mem debuted on MXW before the brand split in a losing effort against Clutch. Soon after he was traded to Unleashed and a few weeks later managed to win the MXW Hardcore Title in a battle royal. Mem would defend the title at MXW No Surrender before losing it to Dallas on the cross-brand supershow. Mem would fight Joshua7123 in an attempt to win back the now vacant title but would fail. Not long after Mem began teaming with Atom in a tag team that would eventually become known as The British Takeover, managed by Anthony Owens. The pair would face multiple teams at Xecution in a ladder match to try and win the MXW Tag Team Titles but would lose to a solo JD. JD would drop the titles to TBT at the next PPV in a Tag Team Triple Threat also involving Hot Ice. The pair would hold the titles for 84 days before they were vacated. During this time Mem would also have a short appearance in the MXW Rumble. Mem then decided to take a short break from wrestling and after a HXW Fatal Four Way, his break began. Return and Hardcore Title Mem returned to MXW at Hardcore Havoc by attacking his former partner Atom who had just retained the MXW Hardcore Title. Despite the attack, Mem was treated like a face by the MXW Crowd. At Heatwave Mem would win the title from Atom in a short and very unmemorable match. Next PPV he would defend against Boby in a match that was originally scheduled to happen very early in the show but ended up as the Co-Main Event, as expected the match was very poor. After suffering a loss to then International Champion ManOf1004Holds on KO, MatdogHD attacked Mem and a match was set up for Gates To Hell for both the MXW Hardcore Title and the MXW Universal Title. The Match was a very close fought fight and both men benefited from it despite Mem losing his title which was later destroyed and retired by Mat. Mem would go on to compete in the Lone Survivor gauntlet match where he was eliminated due to being attacked by Ult despite Mem eliminating him earlier in the match. At Xecution Mem was scheduled to compete in both the Cash Or Bankrupt Match and a singles match with Ult. In the Cash Or Bankrupt Match Mem won the MXW Title Case before beating Ult later in the night. Rumble and MXW Title Victory The case would be stolen by Mini who Mem would face Mini at Retribution and beat him to win back the case. Next month Mem would participate in a Fatal 4 Way with Kev, YG and JD to receive a title shot for the Uni, IN or Xtreme title. The ending to the match was horrifically botched with JD accidentally hitting the ref and several other things going wrong. On the next KO Mem would be attacked by the heel duo of Mat and Drix during a match to gain #1 Contendership for the MXW Title. Mem would end up facing Mat and Drix in a Triple Threat for the MXW Title Case and despite Drix not wanting to team, Mat managed to pin Drix and take the case which he would later cash in unsuccessfully. A few weeks on Mem would fail to win a match to become #1 Contender to the Universal Title. At the MXW Rumble Mem would enter #13 and win the Rumble, eliminating FF to win the match. Mem would enter a long feud with then MXW Champion Ruck heading into Locked Away, which Mem would not compete in, and eventually Xtreme Chaos 3 In the main event of Xtreme Chaos 3, Mem defeated Rock to become the new MXW Champion. MXW Title Run For his first defense, Mem was meant to face Mr Love at Hardcore Havoc but due to timing issues the match was moved to the next KO where Mem would retain in an I Quit match. Mem then began feuding with MatdogHD and at MXW Heatwave during a Main Event filled with heavy controversy, Mem defeated MatdogHD to retain the MXW Championship. Mem was then challenged by ManOf1004Holds to a match for the MXW Title. Mem would accept before attacking Man and turning his back on the fans. At Road To Victory, Mem retained the MXW Championship against ManOf1004Holds. Man asked to face Mem again but Mem declined. Man would attack Mem and ruin his matches/segments until Mem challenged him to a Cage Of Hell match at Insurgence which lead to Mem losing the championship in a rematch against Man at MXW Insurgence in a Cage Of Hell Match, ending as the second longest reigning MXW Champion. Post MXW Title At the next PPV Mem returned from injury to attack newly crowned Universal Champion Crews, where he began to use a Razor Blade to cut his opponents, which lead to a match being planned. For Xecution the match was originally scheduled to face Crews in a Co-Main Event for the Universal title but due injuries in the scheduled Main Event, Mem Vs Crews was moved to the Main Event slot and Mem defeated Crews in a Ladder Match to become the new Universal Champion. This would make him the third grand slam champion in MXW history. At Retribution during Mem Vs Bdubbz, Mem was about to use the Razor Blade he was known for using to cut Bdubbbz and therefore end the match in DQ but Atom cashed in his briefcase on the Universal Champion Mem, interrupting his match. Atom hit Mem with an Atom Bomb to win the Universal Championship. Mem then feuded with Drix who he called the "False Ace" and at Last Stand Mem defeated Drix in a singles match. Mem faced Drix in a rematch at Breakout: Mayhem in Melbourne, with Drix getting the win against Mem. Final Feuds In June, Mem faced Milky at Xtreme Chaos IV, where Mem defeated Milky with the Lucifer's Creed. 2 months later in August, Mem and Milky had one last match against each other at Heatwave 2019 where it was a No Holds Barred Career vs Career match. Milky defeated Mem with the Kingslayer to win the match and end Mem's career. After Heatwave, it was announced that Mem would become a member of the MXW Creative Team. Championships And Accomplishments Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 1 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 * 5 Star Match against rock_hard321 * 5 Star Match against ManOf1004Holds (MXW Insurgence 2018) * 5 Star Match against __Hydrix__ (MXW Last Stand & Breakout 2019) * 5 Star Match against MilkyOreo12 (Xtreme Chaos IV) * 5.25 Star Match against MilkyOreo12 (Heatwave 2019) MXW * Xtreme Chaos Main Event Winner * MXW Rumble Winner (2018) * MXW Champion (1 time) * MXW Universal Champion (1 time) * MXW Hardcore Champion (1 time) * MXW Tag Team Champion (1 time) NGPW * NGPW Championship (inaugural) (1 time) Category:Good Pages Category:Retired